A variety of wheelchairs known in the art and are adapted to serve the various needs patients, elderly people, and disabled individuals. A wheelchair typically includes a seat which is mounted on a frame. The frame is provided with means for moving thereof, such as wheels, driving mechanism and lifting mechanism. The wheelchairs can be adapted for lifting patient, assisting a patient when using the bathroom or the shower. Some wheelchairs are provided with an automatic driving or adjusting mechanism providing the patient with indecency.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,439 discloses an electric wheelchair includes a pair of car body support posts, each having an elbow support post, a front support post and a bottom support post. The car body support posts are formed in a U-shape with the open part directed backward, and with the elbow support post and the bottom support post arranged in parallel with one another. A bottom plate firmly connects the car body support posts side-by-side. At least one back support post is provided which can be connected to the elbow support posts at the free end thereof and can be removed therefrom. A detachable seat is supported by the car body support posts. An electric driving unit includes at least one outer box, a battery, two motors and a control box, and is provided at a front portion of the bottom support posts. A pair of electric drive front wheels are provided, each directly connected to the motors, one to the right motor and the other to the left motor, and a pair of rear wheels support the rear of the wheelchair.